


Another Valentine's Day

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fan Fiction for Potter Lovers's Spring is for Lovers Quote Fest, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Harry is grateful to have the opportunity to spend one more Valentine's Day with his best friend and love of his life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	Another Valentine's Day

On the way home, they began to remove the extra layers of clothing to make themselves more comfortable. Harry put some water to boil in a kettle while Hermione removed her scarf and raincoat, then turned on the radio.

  
"Do you want to dance with me?" Hermione asked, taking her hand and leading him to the center of her room.

Harry winced slightly. "I really don't dance."

Hermione ignored her protest and took her right hand and placed it on the curve of her back. "It's not the first time we've danced, Harry, is it?" She then she put her hand just below her shoulder.

The heat coming from her body was melting her resistance, but Harry knew that he had to keep his face straight, his defense mechanism was a habit. “Neville has been trying to convince me to take a couple of dance classes, but he always made up an excuse. Apparently he's good at it. "

Hermione laughed. " _Dance? Neville?_ No, **_he's not_**. He looks like one of those aerial dancers they put on in front of car dealerships."

Harry laughed. "I've never seen one of those, but I think I can imagine." He awkwardly stepped forward and gave her a light stomp, she laughed and Harry stopped short, blushing. “Sorry. I told you I'm not good at this ... "

Hermione took Harry's left hand, lifting it up so they were in position. "Okay, just listen to the music."

Harry could feel the heat of her close to her cheek. She swallowed and her heart raced.

"Can you feel the beat?" Hermione whispered, so close to him that each syllable was like a small drop that hit her ear and created ripples in the rest of her body.

An anemic _"yes"_ was all Harry could say.

"Now, following the rhythm, start with the left foot, move it to the left and follow it with the right foot."

"Since when are you an expert in dance?" he dared to question

"Since you ... learned to be a good companion on a political night" she caressed his cheek  


Harry snorted “It's torture. I do not know how you do it! But politics is as tough or tougher than the world I face ... "

"In case you missed it, I will tell you that I am very proud of the man you have become." Hermione congratulated him with pride

"Did I give you how beautiful you are?" Harry asked absorbed in his lips and in the warmth of his neck that called out to him like a magnet, crying out for his attention.

Hermione nodded foolishly _"Yes, you did"_

"You look gorgeous, Hermione," Harry stated. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione was grateful that he didn't say anything about the fact that she had tied her hair up. Harry preferred it loose, but that way it fit more closely with the sophisticated look he was trying to achieve at the Ministry party they had been to, a charity event coordinated by herself, in fact.

"Tonight I have dressed for you, not for them."

A slight smile crept across her face and the knots in her stomach slowly unraveled. "But you are wearing underwear."

"Harry!" she slapped him, but they both laughed.

Harry followed her and all the walls disappeared, they danced like two flames in the dark, getting closer and closer, feeding until they became one, bigger, stronger, hotter.  


A radio announcement broke the moment and they both froze, blinking.

Hermione giggled and Harry followed her with a giggle.  


"I appreciated the flowers ... the dinner ... the chocolates ... and the dance," Hermione said between kisses, "But if we don't want to blow the handle, you'd better turn off the kettle."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Harry hastened to turn off the kettle. When he returned to her Harry wrapped her arms around her waist. "Oh Miss Granger, I'm just warming you up," he purred with an amused smile.

He picked her up, just married style, and she squealed. He felt that he was the king of romantic tropes, but he didn't care, he was treating her like a queen because she deserved it. She deserved better than him, but her life gave him another chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry ..." she barely stopped to stroke his cheeks

He nodded, panting and licked her lips again "Happy Valentine's Day, love"

"I love you ..." Hermione clung to her shoulders as Harry helped her out of her clothes and shed his own along the way.


End file.
